


Thief

by MilyV



Series: prompts from tumblr (MilyWritesStuff) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Lena was so in love with her, that she even had the guts to steal for her.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Nyo!Sweden: Astrid.   
> Nyo!Finland: Lena.

Lena looked at sky and took a Deep breath. Even the sky reminded of her. Of course, since she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was walking, she tripped and almost hit the ground. She shook her head, it was all her fault.

A while ago, she met the sweetest girl during classes. Astrid was a new student who came from another country and because of her scary aura, no one was talking to her. At first, she thought the same as the rest but the moment she started to talk to her, she realized her mistake.

Now, they were getting along and often made their homework together. Lena felt like she could stare those blue eyes forever.

Yes, she was in love with Astrid. She had no clue how to tell her about it. After all, they were just friends. Lena was trying to learn as much as she could about her, but she didn’t want to push her luck. She didn’t want to be so invasive, even though she was so curious about Astrid and her life.

Lena had decide to take a walk. She needed to organize her thoughts. Maybe she was rushing things between them. Even though she was quite sure that she had never felt anything like that before.

She went to the park and sat on a bench. She stared at the cute couple that was walking near her. They looked so in love and she wondered if that could be them someday.

But soon, something else captured her attention. Her eyes were wide opened and then she approached to the lilies. There were so many of them, so delicate and fragile. Like Astrid.

She knew what she was doing. She looked around. She felt bad but maybe a couple of flowers wouldn’t be missed. She cut some of them and then she quickly hid them inside her jacket. She ran from there, feeling like a thief of the worst kind.

After a while, she stopped. She promised herself that next time, she would save some money to buy Astrid a beautiful corsage. But for the time being, she was going to give her those lilies.

Astrird was reading a book outside her house, when she noticed that Lena was approaching. She wondered if she had forgotten about her visit or something. In any case, she was so glad to see her. Any chance to share time with her was really appreciated.

“Lena?” Astrid put her book on a table next to her and then she walked towards her.

Lena lost all of her confidence the moment she saw Astrid. Nonetheless, she was determined to go through her plan, even though she was so embarrassed.

“I… Well…” Lena cleared her throat and then she showed the lilies to Astrid “I picked these for you”

Astrid was speechless. Her eyes shone the moment she had seen the flowers.

“They reminded me of you. So…” Lena was so red that it looked like she had spent the whole day in the sun “So pretty and delicate”

Astrid smirked and grabbed the flowers. She smelled them and then looked at Lena. Without a doubt, she was the best thing that could have ever happen to her.

“Thank you, Lena” Astrid was so impressed that she wasn’t sure what to say next.

Lena looked around and when she realized that nobody was watching them, she gave Astrid a quick kiss on the lips. Then she backed down.

“See you in classes!” Lena turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Astrid just stared at her classmate. Her heart was rushing so fast in that moment. She wondered if that was beginning of something else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
